


Change of Heart

by profane_bubble (giggling_bubble)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Identity Reveal, Romance, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10532175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggling_bubble/pseuds/profane_bubble
Summary: An Akuma attack just about kills Ladybug while revealing her identity to Chat Noir. Unbeknownst to Marinette, Adrien is struggling with keeping secrets; his secret, her secret, and the secret that he knows. In his concern for her health, after almost losing her, he is determined to keep anything from happening to her under his watch. Enter, Chat Noir, her practically live-in, after dark, kitty cat.





	1. Black

Marinette accepted the end as she fell farther and farther down towards the ground; plummeting. The last thing she remembered was her impending transformation falling as she lost consciousness. There was a moment she could have sworn she felt a warm embrace as someone caught her, but the world went black.  
  
Chat watched as Ladybug fought off the akuma. One of the akuma's needles shot her and Ladybug's face froze. With a quick flick of her wrist, the smiling Akuma collapsed as the glass bottle of poison dropped to the ground. It shattered and the akuma came free. Ladybug wobbled towards it, swung her yo-yo at it, and cleansed the akuma. Although, when she stood up at the edge of the Eiffel she wobbled once more and feel over it. Chat watched in horror as his lady was falling. Something was wrong. She didn't flick her yo-yo or anything. Cleansing the akuma should have fixed her, right? Or was Ladybug not able to fix herself?  
  
He flung himself after her as quickly as he could. He'd been blocking attacks from pedestrians below while Ladybug handled the akuma victim, but now she was the only one he had eyes for as he bolted after her. With one last leap, up into the air, he managed to catch her less than twenty feet from impact. He landed, in a crouch with a loud thump, and when he looked down he saw an unconscious Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He held her close to his chest and ran towards the hospital.  
  
He'd only run a couple blocks when an elderly Asian man yelled at him to get in.  
  
"Chat, hop in. I'll give you a ride."  
  
Adrien hopped into the back seat while clutching an unconscious Marinette. She began to gasp softly.  
  
"Please hurry," he pleaded. He hadn't realized he was crying until he saw the tears dripping onto her face below him. He cradled her head gently to his heart and sobbed. "Hold on, Mari. Oh, God, hold on. I can't do this without you."  
  
Adrien hadn't realized they weren't at a hospital. He mindlessly followed the man into the concrete building and up into what looked like an oriental massage parlor. Master Fu instructed him to lay her down on the mat in the center of the room.  
  
"Where are we? She needs a doctor."  
  
"No," the old man whispered, shaking his head, "She needs me."  
  
He hurriedly opened a cabinette and pulled out a jug of black liquid and then another of a thicker, black tar-like substance.  
  
"What are those?" Adrien asked.  
  
"They will purify her of toxins." He walked to her and handed Adrien the tar-like black stuff, "Coat her skin in this." Then he grabbed a tube with a funnel, a ridgid piece of plastic, and the black liquid. He took the plastic, shoved it in the tube, and then down her throat. She didn't move. Adrien began to panic.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"She must ingest this," the man said calmly. He pulled the rigid plastic out of the tube and very slowly began pouring the black fluid into the funnel part. "This will cleanse her internally." He glanced at Adrien, who hadn't moved, "You must get that on her quickly."  
  
Adrien jarred and remembered what he had to do. He timidly lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach.  
  
Fu growled, "Now is not the time to be shy, boy. She will die without it."  
  
Adrien didn't need to be told twice. With a heavy sigh, he lifted her shirt and began smearing the blakc stuff all over her skin; back and front of her torso.  
  
"Arms, face, legs...everywhere," Fu warned. He was still gently dripping the liquid into the funnel.  
  
"Can she breathe?" Adrien asked him as he removed her jeans and her t-shirt.  
  
"Yes," he nodded, "The tube is small and her airway is not obstructed."  
  
Adrien's hands hovered at her bra; his hands shook and he gasped.  
  
"She would understand," Fu encouraged.  
  
Adrien unclasped the back of her bra and removed it gently off of her. In his terror, there was nothing arousing in this. Even as he gently coated her breasts, his hands on her, he was just praying she'd wake up and come back to him. He'd had no idea how he could have missed this, her, being Ladybug. Marinette. She sat behind him every day. They'd been so close, but so far away. He would never forgive himself if she didn't come back.  
  
"Will this work?" Adrien asked when he'd finally coated her as fully as he could.  
  
Fu pulled the tube out of her finally and sighed, "We can only wait."  
  
"How long will it take?" Adrien asked, worried.  
  
"There's no way to say," Fu shook his head, "Hours, days..." He never finished as Adrien could tell he was referring to the possibility she wouldn't wake up at all.  
  
"Can I stay with her?" he asked nervously. He couldn't bear it if he told him no.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Agreste, you can stay," Master Fu smiled.  
  
"How did you...?" Chat dropped his transformation.  
  
"I gave you that ring," Fu smiled sadly, "and her those earrings. Take good care of her."  
  
They were silent a moment before Fu got up to leave, "I will come check on her again tomorrow. Feel free to pull up a mat."  
  
Master Fu knew Adrien fully intended on sleeping there that night if she didn't wake up. Adrien pulled one of the mats next to Marinette's and sighed. She looked like she was coated in thick back body paint from head to toe. She didn't even look like herself.  
  
He reached out and held her hand in his. "I'm here with you, Mari."


	2. Conscious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is awake. Although, she can't help, but feel like she's somehow landed in the twilight zone.

Marinette woke up in a room, but she couldn't quite remember where or how she got there. Her eyes blinked a couple times to clear the haze. There was a warmth next to her, but the room was completely dark.  
  
There was a sudden movement next to her and a flash of green light.  
  
"Chat?" she asked, feeling for him. He must have been lying next to her unmasked.  
  
"I'm here, Marinette," he whispered.  
  
He felt her tense. "Mari..."

The silence was deafening, but he had to ease her panic.  
  
"I found you and brought you here," he whispered hurriedly.  
  
Marinette sighed, "Oh." Her head was really hurting, "Where is here?"  
  
"I'm not sure," he admitted honestly.  
  
"My head is killing me. What happened?"  
  
"There was an akuma. She shot you with a dart and you lost consciousness." He bit his lip in the darkness. Sure, she hit you with a dart, as ladybug, and THEN you lost consciousness as you transformed into Marinette. Marinette, that cute girl that's been sitting behind me for years. _I'm. Such. An. Idiot._  
  
"How long have I been out?" she asked. There was a tension in Chat's voice she couldn't quite place. It was like he was in pain.  
  
"Two days," he whispered and his voice shook. "I was so worried."  
  
She knew Chat was a compassionate guy, but she hadn't expected him to be this emotionally invested in victims before. It made her feel a bit warm and fuzzy inside to think he was so concerned for her; even if she was just Marinette.  
  
"You almost died." The admission hit her like a ton of bricks. Her Chaton was afraid. She could hear it in his voice that he had been afraid. Chat doesn't get afraid. He's one of the bravest people she knew.  
  
"I didn't die, Chat," she whispered.  
  
"You almost did." There was an emotional response; simple, to the point, but raw. Her heart clenched as she reached for him. She stopped and felt her skin pull tight like she was wearing a suit. Oh, no. She felt up to her face and felt her hands were bare. No. She wasn't transformed.  
  
She reached down and felt her body. If she wasn't transformed she was...NAKED!! Marinette tensed and squeaked, "Chat...um...uh..." She was immediately aware that he could see her even if she couldn't see him.  
  
"I had to put this cleansing goop on your body to pull the toxins out. It's been reapplied a couple times."  
  
"Am I naked, Chat?" The accusation was evident.  
  
If she could see Chat's face, she'd see it was blushing scarlet, "You're...um. Mostly."  
  
Marinette groaned, "This is so not fair."  
  
"Don't be shy, princess," he chuckled.  
  
"Easy to say coming from a fully clothed Chat," she grumbled.  
  
"I can take it off if it makes you more comfortable," he purred.

"NO! No, thank you," she blushed as Chat snickered.

* * *

 Marinette rinsed the black goop off of her body at Master Fu's before returning to the Bakery in Chat's arms. He'd offered to take her home, and since she couldn't exactly remember where they were, she obliged.

"What's going on?"

They arrived to find the bakery was surrounded in caution tape and her distraught parents sat out front. There were police officers talking to them and firemen coming out of the front door.

"Clear!" he shouted.

Marinette ran up to her parents and their eyes widened.

"Oh thank God!" Sabine shrieked, "We've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you? We suspected the worst."

Marinette grimaced, "I got caught in the akuma attack and someone rescued me. I had trouble finding my way home." Finding her way home, regaining consciousness, potay-to, potah-to.

"I'm so glad you came back to us," Tom sighed, "Officer, call off the search. Our daughter is home." The policeman had him sigh a couple forms.

"What happened here?" Marinette asked, gesturing to the building.

"A fire broke out in the kitchen. Your mother and I have been out searching for you. We were so tired we fell asleep," he looked down at his feet bashfully, "But you're home now and that's all that matters."

Marinette felt guilty, "How much damage?"

"Nothing we can't fix. I was able to put most of it out and control it until the police got here," Tom chuckled, "We'll need a new cabinet, but otherwise it's okay."

Marinette sighed, relieved, and glanced up to the roof to signal non-verbally to Chat that she was going to be okay. He bounded off.

"Marinette?"

"Huh?"

Her mom walked close to her, "What is this black stuff in your hairline?"

Marinette pursed her lips and sighed, "Uh, akuma related, I guess."

Her mother shrugged and sighed, "It doesn't matter as long as you're okay."

* * *

Marinette was sitting on her balcony that evening, a bottle of wine a third empty, thinking about the last couple days she'd lost. Her text message inbox had been overloaded with worried messages from Alya, Nino, her mother, and her father. She scanned through them sadly. How she'd wished Adrien had had her number. Maybe he'd have been worried about her enough to send a message, too.

With a sigh, she set it down on the table and tipped back her third glass of wine. "I need more wine," she sighed, pouring herself another glass.

"Slow down there, purincess." Chat Noir sauntered over to the table and took a seat, "You don't want to partake in too much alcohol after being in such a state."

"I'm fine, Chat," she whispered sadly.

"What's wrong, Marinette?"

She glanced out over the city and sipped more wine, "Oh, nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing." He could see she was worried about something.

"I just...there's a lot going on. I don't even know. I guess I was just hoping I'd feel like this was my second chance, and I'd be brave for once, or something."

"Brave! You are brave! Anything you need bravery for in particular?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Chat."

He reached out and snatched the wine glass out of her hands, "Fine, don't talk, but don't drink anymore tonight, okay? You need to rest up and let yourself heal. You'll feel better, I'm sure."

"Chat...why are you here?"

He could see her confusion, but he could come up with an excuse. He'd have to. Fast. "Um, I was just checking on you."

"Do you do this with everyone attacked by an akuma?" The question was worn on her face just as plain as her words.

"I, uh, no," he scratched the back of his head, "Most people don't get close to taking their last breath in my arms..." His eyes glassed over as he remembered and shuddered.

Marinette felt guilty all of a sudden, "I'm so sorry, Chat. I didn't realize it was that bad."

He glanced back to her and smiled, "You're here. You're okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

That's when Marinette saw it. They were bonded. Well, he was bonded to her, more specifically. He'd developed an attachment with her through a scary ordeal. He felt responsible for her, and perhaps, had even become infatuated with her. Great. That was just GREAT! She had to deal with Chat's infatuation with her in and out of the suit. Oy vey.

Marinette sighed. She was resigned to let Chat pamper her as Marinette. It wasn't like it was dangerous as long as he didn't find out about her being Ladybug, right? Plus, she'd always wanted to get to know him better. Maybe this would open the door to another facet of their friendship. She just hoped he didn't divulge anything that would reveal himself to her as far as his identity was concerned. Although, truly, Marinette wasn't worried. It wasn't likely she knew him out of the mask anyway.

"Do you want some?" She smiled at him. He was still holding the wine glass between his thumb and forefinger.

"Actually," he nodded, "A little sip couldn't hurt."

Marinette thought it was all right for him to drink until he'd finished the rest of the bottle. That's when she realized he was a super light weight. Chat was sitting on her porch giggling to himself. She'd been messing with her underwire, uncomfortably. She'd said how she hated boobs and couldn't imagine why guys were so obsessed with them. It had started out as a nervous chuckle before Chat was clutching his side and wiping his eyes.

"I, personally, love them," he smiled, "But I don't know why." His speech was slurred and Marinette knew he was done for. She couldn't let him go home like this.

"Come on, boob boy, you're staying here. I can't have you hopping home like this," she sighed, lifting him from under his arm pits to help him into her room.

Chat clutched her to him and breathed in deeply, "You smell nice. Just like Ladybug." Marinette stiffened, but Chat didn't seem to notice. She went to help him down the stairs when he turned away from her and flopped down on her bed.

"No, Chat, no, you are NOT sleeping in my bed. You get the chaise. Come on." She pulled on his arm and tried to lift him. He wrapped his hand around her wrist and pulled her down.

"Let me cuddle you," he whispered. He wrapped his arms around her, threw a leg over her, and buried his nose in her hair, "Just let me imagine one time, Mari." The way he called her Mari made this moment feel especially intimate. Her heart began to beat erratically as she felt like she might be feeling some sort of reciprocal feeling for her kitty. She smiled and leaned her head to his chest.

"Fine. One night," she whispered. She didn't see the broad, knowing grin that spread across Chat's face at her acquiescence.

He wasn't nearly as drunk as he let on. There was just enough sobriety left that he'd remember this night for the rest of his life; him cuddling his lady as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. A happy sigh escaped his lips. This was wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't any idea where I'm going with this, but I'll gladly take you along for the ride.


	3. Invitation

It had been a week since Marinette had been attacked by the akuma's poison. School was fast approaching, too, and she couldn't help, but feel a little weary about going back. Her body was still a little sluggish; not that she couldn't hide it. She was able to pretty well, just like before, but it was afterwards she felt like she'd been zapped of all her energy. It was a lot more work. Luckily, she knew she was getting better. Each time it was easier. She just hoped she was back to form when school started because there seemed to be a lot more akuma attacks during the school year.

Chat Noir had been to visit her four out of the last seven days and Marinette had almost come to expect the visit. There was a knock.

"You do realize this is ridiculous," she started before opening the hatch, "I'm fine."

Chat bounced in, "Good evening to you, too, princess."

"Chat, you don't have to see me every day."

He frowned, "I don't see you _every_ day...I wasn't here on Saturday, Tuesday, or Thursday." Those were days he had shoots in the evening; something that vexed him. He'd even tried to get out of one by pretending to be sick.

She rolled her eyes, "You might as well bring over a blanket and a pillow if you plan to stay."

"Is that an invitation?" he grinned with a glint to his eyes. They were sparkling. _Moving in together, already? My lady, you aren't wasting any time._ "I'm not opposed to such a proposal."

Marinette blushed, "I wasn't..." she sighed, resigned, "Why not? You hog my blankets and steal my pillow." She glared, but there was little heat behind it.

Chat was stunned. He'd somehow managed to invite himself to stay and she'd accepted the arrangement. He was baffled at how welcoming Marinette was of some strange boy in her room. Would she be this welcoming of Adrien? What would her parents think?

"Um, princess, I don't know if it would be..."

"Appropriate? Come on, Chat, when did you grow a conscience about this sort of thing?" He blushed. That was the Adrien in him coming out. Chat definitely wouldn't bat an eyelash about staying over, and often, judging by the personality. Although, ADRIEN was Chat and ADRIEN had strong moral reservations without consent. "Besides, I explained to my mom the situation."

"Your MOTHER?!?! She knows?"

"You think I was going to let myself get caught with a boy dressed as a cat sneaking into my bedroom multiple times a week? No way! Transparency is the best policy."

Chat smirked. Transparency. Ha! That was rich coming from Ladybug. "I suppose."

"She said that as long as we behave she will allow it. Should I tell her you're here? She's been dying to meet you."

Chat froze. He wasn't even sure what to think. Marinette was one thing. He knew her both in and out of costume. He wasn't sure about the whole 'meeting her mother' thing. This relationship was moving too fast. It was moving so fast she didn't even realize he was pursuing her. He had to get his head on straight and fast.

In his moment lost in thought Marinette had already called down the hatch, "MOM! He's here!" Chat about jumped out of his skin.

Sabine walked up the stairs and approached with a platter of pistachio, chocolate chip, and cinnamon cookies. "You must be the famous Chat Noir," Sabine said with a wink, "Nice to meet you."

"Ma'am," he nodded. He couldn't manage to make his mouth move. He was tongue tied in the most embarrassing of ways. This was Marinette's mother. He'd met her before. He was NEVER shy with her out of costume. What was wrong?

"I brought you some treats. Please, let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you, maman," Marinette smiled. Her mother disappeared back down to the kitchen and Marinette turned on Chat, "What was that? Are you tongue tied? I never thought I'd see the day when Chat Noir was speechless."

"I wasn't speechless," he looked away bashfully, "It's just...she's your mom. I'm a boy, in your bedroom, at night."

At that point, even Marinette caught the entirety of the situation. She'd been seeing him as Chat, just Chat, that she'd forgotten he was just a boy, and in her room, at night. She chuckled nervously, "Yeah, there is that."

"So she doesn't mind?"

"Didn't seem to. They trust me," she nodded.

"Do they trust me?"

She smirked, "Apparently." With a wink she added, "Although, I don't know why."

He smiled, "Your parents are awesome."

"I'm sure yours are, too." Chat cringed and Marinette's brows furrowed, "Or not."

"I'd rather just not talk about it. Let's just say I'm practically invisible most of the time."

With that they dove into the plate of cookies and Marinette turned on the video game they'd been playing the last few nights. It kept conversation to a minimum, but company pleasant.

After an hour of gaming Marinette stretched and yawned, "Chat, you can keep playing, but I really need to get to bed."

He set his controller down and stretched himself, "Me, too." He glanced over at her and smirked, "Do you mind?"

"No," she shook her head, "It's actually kind of nice. You're growing on me."

With that, Chat scooped her up, she squealed, and he dropped her onto her bed. He quickly followed after, snuggling in around her, "Night."

"Night, kitty."


	4. Enlighten Me

Marinette woke to Chat Noir curled around her. She smiled at how comfortable it felt to have him there. She turned her head to peek and saw him, peaceful. It was so rare a chance to see him like this. In fact, she couldn't remember a single time she'd been given the opportunity. The way the light glided across his clear, porcelain skin; he looked so serene, angelic, even. She rolled over in his arms to get a better angle to see him. Nose to nose she could hear his soft, even breathing. Under her palms she could feel his gently beating heart. This was her best friend and Marinette had never gotten to enjoy his company quite like this before.

In this moment, she tried to memorize everything about his face. His long, honey eyelashes, his perfectly shaped ears, his smooth, supple lips, the little bit of his nose peeking out from underneath the mask, and the softness of his cheeks. The temptation was too strong; she reached out and let her hand gently alight on his cheek. Her thumb, as if acting on it's own, delicately glided over his cheek bone and she sighed. It was just as soft as she'd imagined. He let out a sleepy sigh.

In that moment, Marinette realized something that shook her to her core. She didn't love Adrien. She lusted after him, sure, but she didn't love him. She loved Chat. Laying there, in that moment, she knew that unlike Adrien, Chat was a part of her. She'd sacrifice anything for him, and his happiness, and she realized that is what love is. When had he gotten under her skin? How had this happened? She didn't know how or when. Maybe it had been that way all along and she'd just failed to notice. So long she'd had that inner voice yelling at her, "He's just a flirt," and "He's just Chat Noir." In spite of that, she realized now there was no 'just' about it. He was a flirt and he was Chat Noir. He was HER flirt and he was HER Chat Noir. How did this happen? When did she get that desire to claim him as hers?

* * *

Chat woke to a light, warm touch on his cheek and sighed sleepily. Her touch was so tender and loving in the way she softly rubbed her thumb against his skin. He opened his eyes to find two sapphire blue ones staring back. The intensity of her gaze was overpowering and his breath caught in his chest. There was something there that wasn't there the night before. What was she thinking? He couldn't figure it out. He didn't have to.

There was a heat on his mouth where she'd pressed both of her lips against his, gently opening her lips and suckling on his. Their eyes both automatically closed. There was a quiet crackling sound as she opened her mouth again and he returned the kiss in kind, opening his mouth to suckle back. He wanted this just as much as she did. He'd had a few days longer to process his feelings, and more information about her, too. Knowing his lady was Marinette only made him love her more. Their tongues began dancing together in an expressive ballet. It was beautiful; not rushed or forceful. It was loving and elegant in the exploration of each other. She hummed softly against his mouth and he sighed.

When they parted they stared at each other, silently lost in each other's gazes. He looked into her eyes; the window to her soul. He was looking out of his window, into hers, asking for permission to enter. What he got in return was...yes. A tear fell from his eye onto the pillow beneath him. Here he thought he couldn't love Ladybug any more, yet, here he was, blindsided by the truth. Ladybug wasn't who he'd fallen in love with, Marinette was.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yes," he cleared his throat. Emotion sat thick at the base of his tongue. "This is nice." Understatement of the year.

 Chat snuggled up close to her again, rubbing his cheek against her hair, when he caught a look at the alarm clock behind her, "Is that the actual time?!" He jumped out of the bed, "I'm sorry, princess, but I really have to pounce."

"Already?"

He leaned down and winked, "Don't worry. I'll be back tonight." Then he placed a sweet kiss on the end of her nose before hopping out of her trap door.

Marinette groaned and stretched as she climbed out of bed a few minutes later, "Tikki, I need your help."

"What is it, Marinette?"

"I love Chat," she dropped her face to her hands, "Not Adrien."

"I could have told you that," Tikki squealed, "Kind of, sort of, in a round about way."

"Oh, Tikki! Could you be any more cryptic?" She growled.

"Maybe," her kwami giggled.

"Chat. Flirtatious, pun abusing, show boating CHAT!" Marinette sighed, "What do I do?"

The tiny spirit squealed with glee, "Nothing? Don't you see? It's his turn to do something. You are you. Who is he?"

Marinette smirked, "Is that fair?"

"We can worry about it later. Just enjoy and get to know Chat!"

"He might reveal to me who he is!"

"Marinette, that is inevitable. Just don't try to pry and it'll all work out, eventually. I promise!"

Tikki didn't have the heart to tell her Chat already knew. She owed him that privilege for saving Mari's life and retrieving her from the ground where she'd fallen when he caught Marinette. He really was a great guy and perfect for her Marinette.

Marinette paced around her room for another minute, pulling at her hair in handfuls, as she grumbled to herself. "Tikki--I'm going to screw it up."

Tikki cooed, "Oooh, Marinette, you won't. Chat _adores_ you. Just trust me."

"Yes, okay," Marinette nodded, "I'll trust you."

Marinette decided it was time to get up anyway. Her parents probably needed her help downstairs.

* * *

Adrien skidded to a halt as he vaulted in through his bedroom window. He quickly detransformed, mussed his hair, shucked his jeans, t-shirt, and climbed into his bed. It wasn't a minute later that Nathalie knocked on his door.

"Adrien," she called, "You have twenty minutes. We leave in thirty. There'll be food when we get there."

"Oh, joy," he groaned. At least he was well rested.

 "Pardon?"

"Nothing. Thanks, Nathalie! I'll be right out." He hopped back out of bed, irritated she hadn't even opened the door to see his quick 'fake just waking up' job, and threw on a new set of clothes. "Grrr. Plagg, I'm going to end up eating those nasty energy bars for breakfast again."

"Why don't you request a drop in at your girlfriend's?" Plagg snickered.

Sure, it had been a joke, but it was on the way. Why not? "Yeah, Plagg, that's a great idea."

* * *

Nathalie was pretty easy to convince to stop by the bakery. First, because she was no-so-secretly addicted to the apple danishes and then second, because she liked to sneak Adrien a treat once in a while. He was a growing boy, after all.

"All right, we have fifteen minutes to find something and head out. Understood?"

"Understood," he grinned and hopped out of the car before it had even been put in park.

He ran in the front door. His feet were practically floating on clouds as he walked up to the cash register. Sabine smiled at him.

"Good morning, Adrien. It is so nice to see you again."

"Morning, Mme. Cheng. Is Marinette here?"

"She is!" Sabine peeked into the back, "Marinette, a friend is here to see you."

"See me?" Marinette patted the flour off of her apron and sighed in defeat when she realized there was no getting it out. When Marinette turned the corner into the bakery she didn't expect to see Adrien Agreste standing there waiting for _her._ "Adrien."

Okay, so maybe she was still attracted to Adrien. *sigh* She'd have to find a way to deal with this problem. How do you pick between the two? Chat, adorable, flirty, sarcastic, cocky, muscular Chat who practically worships the ground she walks on. Adrien, handsome, sweet, gentleman, Adonis incarnate Adrien who is here showing interest in her, finally, after what seemed like an eternity. _I'm screwed. Well, not yet...metaphorically speaking._

"Hey, Marinette," he waved, "Any way you could eat breakfast with me?"

_Yes, please._

Marinette gulped back the nerves that were shaking her vocal chords, "Uh-uh, yeah, s-sure." She glanced at Sabine who smiled reassuringly to let her know it was all right.

"Awesome," his smile gleamed brilliantly, "What do you recommend?"

"I'm a b-bit partial to the, uh, cream filled eclairs."

"Oooh, I love those, too," his eyes were wide as he dashed from display to display, "And these." He pulled out a large blueberry coffee cake with a cinnamon strudel topping."

"Those are delicious, too," she nodded. He took two of each to the register so he and Marinette could share them.

"No, honey, you just eat," Sabine waved them away, "My treat."

The two teens sat at a table and Adrien took a bite of his eclair with a moan. Marinette blushed and wriggled in her seat; a heat was pooling between her legs at the sound.

"These are delicious," he licked his lip and leaned back with another groan of bliss. Adrien noticed her blush and relished it. He'd slept in her bed last night; it was like his own personal inside joke. Those eyes this morning; they wanted him. Although, not Adrien, perhaps, but no harm in seeing if she might like him this way, too, right?

"You shouldn't be allowed to do that," she stared and bit into her own eclair.

"What?" he asked with a knowing smirk. Marinette definitely caught the smirk. Challenge accepted, Mr. Agreste.

Marinette rolled her eyes, glanced around the store real quick to see if she could get away with the imitation she'd planned, before she took another bite and moaned much like he had before. This time, it was Adrien's turn to react only Marinette didn't get a blush. Instead, Adrien just stared at her with hunger; his pupils dilated, he squirmed in his seat, grabbed the table top, and licked his lips.

"Ahem. Um, understood," he agreed before clearing his throat more heavily and deciding it would behoove him to NOT provoke Marinette.

Marinette giggled, "Are you all right?"

Adrien was still just staring at her. At her question he shook his head to clear it, "Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm staring," he glanced down at his hands and chuckled, "How rude?"

"It's okay."

"I have to hurry, actually. Nathalie gave me fifteen minutes."

"Ten," Nathalie called from behind them. She was nursing her coffee and a cinnamon roll.

"Ten more minutes. I'll behave. I promise," he smirked and began to eat with more vigor.

They ate the rest of their breakfasts quickly. At the end Adrien didn't want to leave. He'd rather stay here the whole day.

"This was fun, Marinette," he reached out and squeezed her hand. She jumped and gasped from the contact, but he didn't seem to notice, "We should do it again sometime."

"Y-y-yeah, I'd like that," she nodded, "Thanks, Adrien, for coming by. It was good seeing you." Her heart was beating erratically. _Lust, Marinette, Lust. It's only lust._ She shook her head and took a deep breath; she couldn't let him affect her like that. She loved Chat, right? Oh she was in trouble.


	5. Lot to Learn

Adrien had no sooner stepped out the door as Marinette heard a very loud siren sounding. It was loud enough to vibrate the windows in the bakery. Across the street, one of the store windows burst. Marinette ran through the bakery with her hands over her ears. Her mother and father were both cowering behind the counter, hands over their ears, and their eyes squeezed shut.

Marinette made it to her bedroom where she promptly retrieved a pair of earplugs. They were for swimming, but they'd have to do for this, too. She set them on the desk so they wouldn't disappear with her transformation.

"Tikki, spots on." Tikki flew into her earrings and Marinette grabbed the earplugs. They were promptly shoved into her ears and she grabbed a spare set for Chat. With one good leap she jumped off her balcony towards the loud sound.

When she got there, Chat was hiding behind a wall with his hands over his ears. She dropped down and startled him. "Put these in," she shouted.

He couldn't hear her, but got the gist. He took the earplugs and shoved them in his ears. "Thanks, LB!" he shouted back. Chat had to stop himself from leaning forward and kissing her. This whole associating Marinette with Ladybug was messing with him. He'd somehow merged them into one last night and he just wanted to thank her properly.

Marinette stared at Chat, who stared at her like he had something to say, but had stilled half way through.

"Chat?!"

He shook his head to clear it, "Let's go!"

They approached the akuma victim. She was wearing a bright blue dress that had what looked like streaks of a rising sun across the bottom. In her hand, she held an alarm clock that was ringing shrilly. As she approached people with the alarm clock they automatically dropped whatever they were doing and started to walk in one directly; towards Francois DuPont. This akuma was sending them all to school.

"I'm Rising Shine!!" she shouted, "And no one will sleep in on my watch again. You will all be punctual!!"

Marinette smirked and scoffed. Where had this woman been all those days she was late? This kind of wake up service might have actually worked. She wasn't able to dwell on that thought before Rising Shine shot a beam of sunlight, reflected off the clock face, at Marinette. Behind her, the paint on one of the cars peeled back and bubbled. The tree leaves withered and burned up.

"A little incentive!" she laughed evilly, "Put a little 'fire' under you."

Chat jumped across behind Rising Shine and swept his staff beneath her feet. The woman stumbled to her back, but quickly flipped over to glare at him.

"Looks like kitty can't handle a little heat," she waved her clock towards Chat who yipped and hopped out of the way of another beam of light.

"This kitty doesn't go into heat," he growled. Although, somewhere he heard a cackle and it sounded a LOT like Plagg. Or does he? It was something he'd have to revisit later.

The beam of light caught the edge of Chat's staff and it warped slightly.

"That's not good, Ladybug!" Chat was looking for the akuma. Could it be the alarm clock?

Ladybug, taking advantage of their banter, flipped her yo-yo at the woman's hand and yanked the alarm clock onto the ground. The face popped out with the impact. No akuma.

Rising Shine shrieked, "You insolent child!!" Then she ran towards Ladybug with a rush. Caught off guard, Ladybug had to awkwardly wobble out of the way.

She and Chat were both getting tired of this game of cat and mouse. Rising Shine was picking up the pieces of her alarm clock, which was now back in one piece and aimed in her direction.

"Lucky charm!!" she shouted. A roll of aluminum foil dropped into her hands. "Foil?!"

"What is that for?" Chat asked, using his staff to redirect the alarm clock in Rising Shine's hands as she pointed it their direction.

"I don't know, but I have an idea." Ladybug looked around the area and saw on one of the cars the hubcaps had come loose. It was rusted and nasty, but it would work. "Keep her occupied."

Ladybug wrapped the hubcap in aluminum foil and threw it towards Chat. "Use this as a shield! I think the akuma is in her pocket. There's a watch chain. I bet there's a watch in there."

Ladybug used her yo-yo to keep Rising Shine distracted from Chat as he snuck up behind her. Rising Shine turned at the last minute and shot a beam of light towards Chat. His makeshift shield scattered the light away, dispersing it a harmless bright light, before reaching out and grabbing the chain in her pocket. Out popped a pocket watch.

"Got it!" he shouted, "Cataclysm." His hand radiated darkness as he touched the object and a little black butterfly fluttered away.

Ladybug caught it effortlessly, "No more evil doing for you, little akuma. De-evilize!" Then she threw the foil into the air, "Miraculous ladybug!" Thousands of ladybugs flew throughout the city to return everything back to normal.

"Where am I?" Rising Shine said, glancing around.

"POUND IT!!" the heroes held their fists up for their celebratory fist bump.

"You are going to be all right," Ladybug smiled. Her earrings beeped, "Are you okay to get back home?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Thank you, Ladybug."

"Thank Chat Noir," she gestured to her partner. Chat flushed.  "He was the one that saved you. Without him I'd have been toast."

Chat snorted and began to laugh hysterically, "Literally," he cackled.

"Thank you, Chat Noir," the woman smiled, "I don't know how to repay you."

"No need. I'm just doing my job." His ring beeped. "On that note, I'm going to have to go. My Lady?" he held out his hand to her and she took it.

They bounced away onto the roof of a neighboring building.

"I need to go, too, I'm about to transform," she nodded, "I really meant it, though. I would have been in big trouble without you today."

He nodded, "Anything for you, Ladybug."

"See you later, Chat!"

"Later, LB!"

With that, they both went their respective ways to drop their transformations.

* * *

"Chat was very active today," Tikki observed.

"Yeah, he was," Marinette agreed, "He kept putting himself in her way."

"I think he was being protective," Tikki smiled.

"More so than usual," she nodded, "But why?"

"I don't know," Tikki shrugged, "He does care about you, you know?"

"Yes, I know," she blushed, "As Ladybug."

"Maybe he just thought you looked tired. This was the first akuma since your near death experience."

Marinette gulped. That was true. She'd almost died in their last akuma battle.

"Do you think he's nervous?"

"Most likely," Tikki shoved a cookie in her mouth, "I like a more active Chat."

"Me, too," Marinette agreed.

* * *

"She almost caught one of those beams straight to the chest!!!" Adrien exclaimed, "Did you see her barely wobble out of the way when she ran at her? Is she all right, Plagg?"

Plagg shrugged, "What do I care? She looked fine to me."

"Not to me."

"I think you're delusional. You're imagining things because you're worried."

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, "You might be right. It was just...I was nervous. This was the first one since, you know."

"Since she almost died," Plagg drawled.

"Yes," Adrien hissed through his teeth, "She almost died, Plagg."

"I know. I was there."

He sighed, "I'm going to have to keep a closer eye on her. Do you think she's been harmed physically? Should I do something to help her get back to her old self physically?"

Plagg stared at him and a smirk crossed his face, "You mean practicing a horizontal tango? Bouncing to the beat beneath the sheets? Add a little gyration to the--"

"PLAGG!!!" he shouted, "No." Adrien blushed furiously. "I was meaning like rock climbing or hiking or something."

"With Marinette?"

"Yes."

"As Chat or Adrien?"

Adrien began to open his mouth and snapped it shut. Crap. He'd have to approach her as Adrien. How would he convince her to do anything with him without raising her suspicions? He threw his head back and sighed up to the ceiling, "I'd have to go as Adrien. This is going to be harder than I thought."

"I don't know. My idea sounded like it'd be pretty _hard_ ," Plagg giggled maniacally. Adrien glared at his kwami.

"Oh hush."

"You can't tell me you wouldn't enjoy it." Plagg fluttered his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Adrien grumbled, "Get your head out of the gutter." Although, at that moment, Adrien remembered something from the battle, "Hey, Plagg? Do cats go into heat?"

"Yes," Plagg nodded and flew over to Adrien's desk where a little dish of camembert was waiting.

"Did you laugh when I said I don't?"

Plagg shoved his mouth full and mumbled something.

"What was that?"

Plagg mumbled around his mouthful of cheese again.

"Plagg! I can't understand you."

"You. Do," he glared at Adrien now, "Well, you're a boy. You rut. Can I eat now?"

Adrien's jaw dropped. This was a new development. "WHAT?!?! I haven't..."

"Yet," Plagg groaned, "You're growing up, kid. That's part of it."

"What happens?" Adrien grabbed a water bottle out of his mini-fridge.

Plagg sighed and flew back over to Adrien, "Take a seat, kid. I knew this time would come. I hate this birds and bees business. You rut. Do you know what a rut is?"

"Not really," Adrien bit his lip and squirmed nervously.

"When your mate becomes ripe, read ovulates in this case, and excretes pheromones, your mate naturally being Ladybug, you will--"

"WAIT! Naturally being Ladybug? Plagg, I feel like you're skipping over some important stuff here."

"Tikki is my counterpart, cosmically. We told Master Fu we found our destined humans and he sought you out."

"Why did you pick Marinette and I?"

"Fate, destiny, serendipity, whatever, picked you."

"Really?" He took a long drag of water into his mouth.

"Absolutely." He got a smug look on his face, "Bonus--you equally as emotionally compatible as you are sexually," he added as an after thought. Not all of his charges were attracted to each other, romantically, which made the rut a little awkward. He and Tikki were the physical drivers, but their human charges were the mental ones. Emotional and sexual detachment often ended in disaster.

Adrien's water came right back out--his nose. Spluttering and coughing, Adrien's eyes widened, "What?!"

"Please keep up, kid. I'm not explaining this again. One of these days you'll become sexually aggressive when she ovulates; protective, possessive, and competitive. You'll be able to scratch each other's itch, is all. It's just a natural process. There are ways to prevent kittlebugs if you don't want them...now. Nothing to be worried about. You're lucky as a human you will dictate some of this; read monogamy. As a cat, we often just mount anything that moves. For you, it'll just be Ladybug. Good thing you find each other attractive. She will drive you crazy, though."

Adrien felt like the room was spinning. Mount anything that moves? What in the world? Did he not have any control over this? "What am I supposed to do? I can't do that to Marinette. We don't know each other that well."

"Pray you don't go into rut, then. You'll just have to avoid her unless you want to make an ass out of yourself," Plagg cackled humorously.

"Thanks, Plagg." Then sincerely, "Thanks for telling me."

Although, now Adrien had even MORE to think about. How in the world would he know when this was going to happen? Surely, Marinette had already been having cycles. That idea made him blush even though he was alone. He glanced over at Plagg, who naturally, was already asleep.

"Way to drop the whole 'soulmate' thing in my lap, Plagg," he grumbled. One thing Adrien was thankful for; at least he knew Marinette was the one. He wasn't going to let himself think about her being a permanent presence, now and forever, because that would be too much for his little mind to fathom. This would be a one day at a time thing. After all, she had no idea about ANY of this.

Adrien felt like it was entirely unfair to know all these things and not be able to do anything. Too many secrets to keep track of. This wasn't fair.

He was more aware now than ever that he couldn't screw anything up with Marinette or he'd be miserable for eternity. He had to do this right. No pressure, right?


	6. Me or Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to cheat on me with Adrien Agreste. --Chat Noir
> 
> It's okay to cheat on me with Ladybug. --Marinette
> 
> Of course it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started typing this chapter in early May. It updated with that date. I have adjusted it. I am sorry for anyone that re-reads it hoping for an update.

Marinette had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the telltale thump of a kitty on her balcony. She glanced at Tikki, who promptly disappeared, and sighed. It was a happy, relieved sigh. Marinette had gotten so used to seeing him that she felt on edge if he didn't show up. Luckily, that was only once, but Tikki said he'd stopped by while she was sleeping to check on her. It made her warm all over.

She'd climbed right up to her trap door to open it, "Kitty!" She was met with two glowing green eyes and a grin.

"Good evening, Princess!" he greeted. Then he glanced down at her, wrapped in a towel, and flushed, "I can come back."

"Nonsense," she grabbed at his collar, "You've seen me in less." It was true. He had seen her in much less. She knew it, he knew it. It didn't mean he should. It didn't mean he didn't want to, either.

"Uh, yeah..." he ran his hand through his hair, "I have." He cleared his throat nervously. Marinette was, apparently, not as uncomfortable with being watched as he'd have anticipated. He was. He might be a model, but changing in front of people was one of those things he'd never really gotten comfortable with. There were changing screens at all of his shoots at his request. Swimsuit shoots were the worst. People gawking at him, rubbing oil on his skin--it was weird. Over the course of the last few years he'd become more comfortable with it, but there was still that occasional person that just creeped him out on set.

Marinette kept her towel wrapped around her, which Chat was immensely thankful for, as she slipped her feet into a pair of lacy, light pink panties. His breath caught in his throat as he watched her getting dressed. Who would have thought that putting clothes one could be just as provocative as taking them off? She slipped a large baggy t-shirt over her head and dropped the towel with a wet 'thump' on the floor.

"You can look now," she smirked at his downcast gaze. "I'm decent." He shyly lifted his eyes to meet hers and she giggled, "I never would have thought you shy, Chat."

"I'm not," he cleared his throat, "Usually."

She sauntered up to where he was sitting on the chaise and dropped down into his lap, "Good. I'd hate to have you feel uncomfortable." When had she become so comfortable?

Chat's senses went wild at the smell of a freshly washed Marinette. Her hair smelled like vanilla and fruity. She smelled like a smoothie and he resisted the temptation to lick her.

Marinette felt his body tense, "Are you okay?"

"You smell delicious."

She giggled, "Oh. Well, I'm sure I don't taste nearly as delicious."

Okay, he had to. Chat grabbed the side of her face and dragged his tongue from her chin, up the side of her cheek, up to her temple. Marinette squirmed under his touch.

"CHAT!" she whined, "I said I DON'T!"

"You sounded like you weren't sure."

Marinette wiped her face with her hand and grumbled, "You licked me!!"

"I did," he chuckled.

"And...?"

"I wasn't disappointed," he smiled, "You taste clean."

"Oh?" She got a mischievous glint in her eyes and Chat began to back away centimeter by centimeter. He started to squirm to get out from under her, but that predatory look on her face wasn't going anywhere, "My turn." She reached out and grabbed two fist fulls of his hair as she pulled his face to hers. Her tongue reached out and licked up the side of his face.

At that point, Chat felt frozen. He couldn't move. He couldn't even breathe. Marinette had just licked him.

"You taste kind of like moisturizer," she giggled.

Chat was sitting there, turning red from the tips of his ears to his neck, and Marinette's face was inches from his own. His heart was beating a frantic tempo and his breathing was shallow. There was nothing he could do to redirect his gaze. Her eyes held him immobilized.

"Chat? Are you okay?"

"I want to kiss you again," he blurted out shyly.

Marinette leaned forward to where their noses were touching, "Then do it, scaredy cat."

He didn't need to be told twice. Chat leaned forward and placed his lips against her own. Marinette was enthusiastic to participate as her head tilted and she pushed forward with fervor. Their mouths opened and their tongues began the dance they'd started off with that morning. It only took a minute or two for them to become breathless and lightheaded.

"Wow," she whispered against his neck.

Gasping, he nodded, "Yeah." He shivered as he felt her lips brush against his neck gently, suckling him.

Marinette felt him tremble and hummed, "You're. Too. Sweet. To. Me." She punctuated each word with a kiss to his skin and he began to purr. She laughed, "Are you purring?"

He didn't try to hide it. Why would he? He wanted her to know what she did to him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Do I make you purr, kitty?"

"Aahh," he sighed, and nodded, "You do."

Her lips slowly moved their way up to his jaw, "I want to feel it."

"Mm-hmm," he nodded. His brain was completely mush at this point. He honestly had no idea what she'd said.

Marinette readjusted her legs to sit across his lap, facing him, and her knees on either side of his waist. Chat's eyes widened as she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled his chest flush against hers. His chest vibrated more loudly and he moaned at the contact.

Her lips appeared next to his ear and she whispered, "I think I've fallen for you, Chat."

That was it. He was dead. He was a goner.

Chat placed both of his hands at the back of her hips, his long fingers reaching down around her ass, and he gently rolled his hips with a groan. "You have no idea what you do to me."

"I have an idea," she crooned, "And I like it."

Chat leaned back on the chaise and pulled her after him. His lips found hers and they kissed fervently. "I want you."

"I want you," she smiled against his lips.

"Does this make you mine?" he asked.

"Yes," she nodded, her forehead resting against his.

He smiled his smug smile, "Even as a civilian?"

"Sure," she nodded, "But I wouldn't know who you are."

"That's okay. I'll just revel in knowing that you're mine," he was still grinning.

She nuzzled his nose with hers, "Chat?"

"Hmm?"

"There's a boy..." Chat stiffened, but she slid her hand soothingly across his chest, "I had a crush on him for the longest time."

"Do you still have a crush on him?"

She pulled back and frowned, "Yes." She could hear Chat huff dejectedly, "His name is Adrien." At that, Chat's eyes flashed up to hers. She couldn't read his expression.

"Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes," she nodded, "Do you know him?" He nodded once in reply. "I mean, I don't know. Do you want me to avoid him? He came into the bakery this morning."

"No," he shook his head, "Don't avoid him. I trust you."

She nodded, but bit her lip nervously, "I don't know if I trust myself."

He chuckled at that, "Well, Princess, if it is just this one boy, Adrien Agreste, then I look forward to the challenge."

"It is. Just one boy," she clarified.

"Then let the best man win," he smirked.

"Chat..." she scolded.

"I'm not afraid, Princess. You are a grown woman. If he is the one for you, who am I to stand in your way?"

"I love you, Chat."

Chat's breath hitched in his throat at that and he felt awful. She was truly conflicted and loved him. "I love you, too."

"I don't want to lose you."

"Marinette," he sighed and held her close to him again, guiding her face to his neck, "If you make a mistake we'll work through it."

"I'm not so sure I'd be so forgiving," she sighed.

"You won't have to be. There's only one girl for this cat and that's you."

"What about Ladybug?"

"What about Ladybug?" he parroted.

"Don't you still love her?"

He sighed, "Ladybug will always hold a special place in my heart, but I truly love you, Marinette. If I were to slip up with my Lady, would you no longer love me?"

"I would," she smirked knowingly. Chat returned it, also knowing why she was smirking.

"I will do you the same courtesy, Princess, but only with Adrien Agreste," he poked a finger to her nose to clarify, "He's on your exception list. I'll make an exception for him if you'll make the exception for me and Ladybug. Just know that even if things change between us that I'm here for you, even as a friend, if need be."

"I don't know what I did to deserve you," she smiled, "I really won the jackpot, didn't I?"

"I beg to differ," he retorted, "I believe I did."


	7. Exercise

Marinette decided to go for a jog. It was pretty early in the morning, early enough to be done and get showered before joining her father to make the soups for lunch. They'd started serving soups in bread bowls because Marinette had discovered a love for soup creation, and she was excellent at it. Thank you to the help of mama Cesaire!

She pulled her hair up into a pony tail, pulled on her tennis shoes, and grabbed the remote to turn off the television when there was a special report.

"Shocking news out of Paris this morning. This is Nadia Chamack." She skipped the 'don't be bemused, it's just the news' shtick she always did which meant it was serious. Marinette perked her ears up to hear what had happened now. It hadn't been an akuma, she'd have known, but something bad had happened. "This morning, at approximately 6:30 AM, Mayor Bourgeois was found unresponsive in his apartment at his famous Bourgeois Hotel. WItness reports claim the Mayor did not answer his morning wake-up call and housekeeping found him unresponsive a short time later. Police Chief Raincomprix has determined it is a comatose state, but further investigation is needed to determine details--"

"Poor Chloe!" she gasped. They may not be good friends, but this made her ache for her. Marinette shut the television off and looked at Tikki, "Sounds like our akuma friend, doesn't it?" But Chloe wouldn't understand.

Tikki worried her poda and sighed, "It does sound pretty _fishy_ to me."

"Tikki, we didn't cleanse the akuma. What are we supposed to do?"

"You don't even know how to find the akuma. It sounds like you just need to wait until it resurfaces."

"Like an assassin?!?!" Marinette's eyes bugged out of her head, "It about killed ME, Ladybug me, and we don't know how many people it will attack. The Mayor is in a coma. He might die. What are we going to do?" She ran her fingers through her hair and disrupted the neat pony tail she'd arranged. "Oh, God, Chat. He's going to be over-protective as usual and--"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

There was a loud 'thump' followed by a tap on the skylight.

"Come in, Chat," she called.

"I didn't wake you d--" he caught sight of her in her jogging gear, "--id I?"

"Uh, no," she chuckled.

"Where are you going?" he asked concerned.

"For a jog," she smirked. Obviously.

"I want you to be careful if you go out there this morning. There's a--"

"I saw the news Chat. The Mayor is sick. We don't know what happened." We don't know if it was the same akuma that got me.

"It could be a mad man or that akuma," he lamented, "Please don't go out today."

"Chat, I have to do something. I'm going stir crazy around here and I really need to go do something."

"Okay," he nodded, "Just promise me you'll stay close by? Don't go too far from home."

"I promise," she grinned. "Just a quick jog. I'm going to come home right after. I get pretty hungry after I run."

"Well, I won't keep you from your run. Be careful, princess." He bowed and dropped a kiss to her forehead, "I'll see you soon." With that, he was gone.

She pulled her pony tail out and threw it back up again. This time, for sure, she was leaving. She grabbed a little velcro pouch that sits across her chest, her iPod, and a drink out the door. She called over her shoulder to her parents, "I'll be back!"

Chat raced home as fast as his staff could carry him for a quick change of attire before heading back towards his princess.

Marinette jogged down the street towards the school. She was going to do a few warm-up stretches on the stairs before taking off. She'd gotten through a couple limbering exercises when...

"Hey, fancy meeting you here." Adrien whispered breathlessly.

With a quick turn of her head, blue eyes met green, "Adrien! Y-yeah, odd coinci-ci-cidence, huh?"

"Sure is," he grinned, "Care if I join you? I was just getting ready for a run."

"Me, too," she smiled, "I didn't know you ran."

"Same," he nodded, "You know? I've been looking for a running partner in the mornings, or whenever. Would you be interested?"

The world stopped spinning for a second and time stood still. "Yeah, yes. Absolutely!" she nodded, "I'd love to." Not that she was much of a runner, "I don't really run regularly, but we could arrange something."

His eyes sparkled, "It doesn't have to be running. My dietician has been on me to get a work-out partner for months," not entirely a lie, "I just didn't know who to ask."

"I w-would love to, Adrien," she agreed.

"Great! We could run a few times, maybe throw in some rock climbing, or hiking, and stuff."

"I like swimming, too," she added.

At that, Adrien worried his lip and scrunched up his face in worry, "About that...I don't really know how to swim." Which was true. He could doggie paddle to shore, to survive, but that was the limit of his ability.

She smiled softly at him and nodded, "That settles it. Next time, we're swimming. I'll teach you."

His eyes widened, "Y-y-you're going to teach me how to swim?"

"Why not? I know how to. You don't. It's not hard or anything."

"I can't go under water without pinching my nose," he confessed. It was the reason he'd been so against learning before.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to. We'll get you a pair of nose plugs if you want to go under."

He brightened a little and smiled optimistically, "Okay." His shoulders squared up with confidence, "Next time you can teach me to swim."

"Done!"

He bent down a few times and pulled his toes up behind his back to stretch his legs. A few swings of his arms and Marinette was by his side.

"Ready to go?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

That night, Chat Noir decided to visit Marinette. Her trap door was open and she was sitting on the bed waiting for him.

"Bonsoir, Chaton!" she exclaimed, "I didn't know if you were coming back. I expected you to come see me after my run this morning."

"Uh, yeah, I got distracted," he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He'd made sure she was safe as Adrien. No need to come back and check on her. He ended up eating breakfast with her, too. They scheduled a day at Adrien's house to use the pool for swimming lessons.

She smiled and patted the bed beside her. "No worries. I had company today," she smiled, "My second favorite boy, no less."

"Second favorite?" he smirked.

"Well, you are obviously my first, kitty," she grinned and reached out to stroke his hair with her fingers.

He purred as a sense of joy erupted inside of him. This was Ladybug, no Marinette, scratching his head in such an affectionate manner. "I'm flattered."

"My dad is obviously my favorite _man_ , but I don't know how much longer that'll be..." she left it open ended. "I suppose I'll marry my favorite man, someday."

Chat gulped. Could he grow from her favorite 'boy' into her favorite 'man?' He could only hope. Did that mean he wanted to marry Marinette? Someday, perhaps. He liked the idea. A few kids padding through the house, big family Christmases, baking cookies--

"--cept that's not for a while. Chat?"

"Huh?!"

"Are you listening to me?" she chuckled.

"I was. I just kind of zoned out for a second. My brain sort of ran off without me."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Honestly?" he smirked.

"Yes," she nodded, "What was it?"

"I was wondering what it would be like to be your favorite man."

Marinette stilled next to him before side-eying him, "You are such a flirt, Chat Noir."

He purred, "Only with you."

"And Ladybug."

"Yes," he bit his lip to stifle a giggle, "And Ladybug. Although, you receive the sincerest of my affections, princess." He reached out to clasp her hand in his and kissed it gently.

Her eyes glanced away, "How do I know you're telling the truth? You can say that to her, too...or anyone for that matter."

He clasped her wrist in one hand and held her elbow with the other as he placed feather light kisses up her arm, "You can. Let me. Show you."

Marinette felt her face burning. It was instantly a furnace in her room. She bit her lip to stifle the sounds that threatened to escape, but she still managed to shiver and sigh heavily through her nose. Her body had betrayed her. Chat didn't seem to mind. Instead, he re-positioned into a kneeling position to face her, closing the distance between them, and leaning forward. He continued the kisses up her shoulder, to her neck, and her jaw. Each kiss sending electric pulses through her. The spaghetti strap of her tank top did nothing to slow his pursuit.

"This is a dangerous game, Chat," she whispered.

"I'm not afraid," he whispered. "Because you're the only one I'd like to play with."

She gasped instantly. Taking advantage of her stunned state, he covered her lips with his and couldn't repress his own blissful moan. That was the signal Marinette needed as her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him flush against her. She reclined backwards as he settled between her legs, propped on his elbows, their chests touching, and a kiss that neither wanted to stop. It was a culmination of feelings that they'd both been repressing.

Marinette pulled back to look up at him, "Chat?"

"Marinette," he panted.

"We can't...you know," she gestured between their bodies.

"I know," he blushed behind the mask. His suit did have limits.

"Not saying I don't want to, someday," she smirked. Chat's eyes widened and his pupils dilated with his passion for her. "I just think after you are comfortable enough to reveal yourself to me so we can both enjoy each other, fully. Do you understand?" Her gentle caresses on his cheeks were the only things keeping him grounded and not flying into the heavens.

He nodded, "Yes, I do. You would like to, someday?"

"Like to what?"

"Let me make love to you?" he whispered apprehensively.

Marinette's lips met his and she hummed satisfactorily to ease his fears, "Of course, Chaton." Her hands pushed down between them as she raked her nails down his abdomen, "I would be thoroughly delighted to feel your body pressed against mine."

It was his turn to shiver and huff. His eyes gently closed and he bit his lip, trying hard not to thrust his suddenly tight lower region against her sinfully tempting warmth. He wondered if she could feel his fervor in their current positions. He hazarded a peek at her. The intense gaze he was met with caused him to twitch and he winced. Although, by the way her eyes instantly sparkled, and her arms snaked their way around his waist to pull him closer to her, she didn't seem to mind. That did answer his question, though. Yes, she could feel it _and_ she _liked_ it. Lord have mercy.

Marinette gently lifted her hips to cradle him gently in her cleft. All the air in his lungs left him as Marinette pulled him tightly against her, "Relax, Chaton. Don't be shy. I like to know what I do to you." She took one hand up to rake her fingers through his hair and pull his lips to hers.

"God, Marinette," he gasped, "You're so...ngh." His hips did thrust forward then and he gasped and panted. "I'm ready to reveal myself now."

"Don't, Chat," she whispered with a lowered brow, "Neither of us are ready." Her hips lifted again, though, as she reached both hands down and grabbed his ass to pull him flush against her for friction. "This feels nice, though."

He nodded and set his jaw. She wanted friction? He'd give her friction. With a determined fire in his eyes he thrust forward against her and she gasped.

"Chat!" she panted as he continued his gentle thrusts. Her lips found his neck and she sucked gently. He mewled softly. "Just like that."

His knees were shaking as he slid the length of him against her, repeatedly. With each thrust he could feel himself unraveling and his abdomen tightening. "You have no idea what you do to me, princess." He nuzzled her jaw and huffed with exertion.

"I...ugh...have. Ah!" she gasped, "Some...whew...idea." She was panting and squirming beneath him. "You're going to make me...Chat."

"Come for me," he whispered. His voice was gravely and low; obviously also close to the edge.

She leaned up to nip his earlobe and whispered, "Together." He nodded with a grunt.

That was enough to send rattling shivers through the both of them, as they quaked over the edge of a long awaited climax. Sexual tension released with the soft moans and groans from the pair only muted by drinking the sounds from each other.


	8. Being There

In class on Monday Adrien couldn't stop twitching. Leg jumping, pencil tapping, lips popping, anything and everything not to focus on the quiet girl sitting behind him. When he saw her jogging to school she liked to given him a heart attack. Not only was Marinette maturing, in the upper and lower sections of her womanly figure, but she dressed to belie it with a look of childish innocence. Which made it so much worse.

Marinette had arrived a fashionable minute before the bell. Her flats slapped against the pavement and she squealed as she dodged slower pedestrians in her way.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she whined as she scurried towards the building.

Adrien had only arrived moments earlier, but he could hear her approaching. It was going to be a _hard_ morning, regardless of her attire, and yet when he turned it only exacerbated the entire situation. He'd have to dedicate way to much mental energy to not thinking about this girl or their late night activities.

Her peasant shirt was gathered beneath the bust and flowed loosely around her mid-section. It seemed like the last time she'd worn it there was a generous allowance through the chest area, but today she filled it. Adrien gulped and his breath became erratic. To make matters even worse, she was wearing a skirt that swished playfully about her thighs.

"Oh, God," he sighed under his breath as she approached. All he could see was her over the top of him, red faced and panting. Only now he saw her red faced and panting with her new outfit giving him a glorious new appreciation of her curvy physique. Her creamy thighs peaking out beneath the flowing skirt. A little voice inside was just begging him to slip his fingertips up beneath the fabric to feel her soft skin and hear her soft wanton sighs.

He was completely unaware of the flying hat that soared towards his face until it connected, "Dude, you're staring!"

Bewildered, and looking for all the world a deer in headlights instead of a twitterpated adolescent, he manage a well executed, "Huh?"

"You're staring at Marinette, bro. I realize she's cute, and you have a ways to go with to this whole socializing thing, but staring is considered rude in most circles; even yours."

Adrien scoffed, "I wasn't staring."

"And Monet was Spanish," Nino glared.

Adrien pointedly ignored him as Marinette approached them out of breath. Her panting reminded him of mere hours prior.

Now, they were sitting in the classroom and he could still see her panting, but in a much more provocative way than when she had arrived earlier. The look had been similar, however. Her cheeks were pink as her chest heaved upwards in a rhythm with her breaths. He could hear her squirming and whining, "Uggh..." like she was straining for something just out of reach.

He turned to see what she was reaching for and immediately regretted it. Her face was contorted into one of concentration, flushed from exertion, and her bangs were hanging messily in front of her eyes. Adrien gulped and froze. Oh, no. He took a deep steadying breath, still awkwardly staring at her, before he managed to speak, "May I help you, Marinette?"

Her eyes flicked up to his and she smiled softly, "Please. I just...can't...quite...reach!" She was straining with her left hand beneath his and Nino's bench.

"What did you lose?" he frowned. He didn't see anything.

"Uh, my earring," she whispered and nervously glanced around the room. She had an itch beneath her miraculous earring and went to scratch it. The earring popped off. The back of it fell on her bench, but the stone bounced down beneath his seat.

Adrien crawled around on his hands and knees. He _knew_ why she was so panicked now. He knew that the earrings she wore on her ears weren't just mere earrings, but a miraculous just like his own. He hopped down, swiftly, and began scurrying around to find it.

"Adrien, is there a problem?" Mme. Bouchard asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Uh, Marinette lost something and I'm just helping her find it."

"Could it wait until after class?"

He shot an apologetic glance at Marinette, who reassured him with a slight nod that it would be okay, and he sat back up in his seat. He picked up his own bag and whispered, "Plagg, I need you to look for Marinette's earring for me."

"You mean _this_ earring?" Plagg grinned and held up the little black stud.

Adrien grinned and scratched the tiny cat's head, "Remind me to give you a little extra something later."

"Adrien?" Marinette whispered tentatively from behind him, "Did you say something?"

"No," he shook his head, "Just talking to myself. I, uh, had a message from Nathalie. Nothing important."

"Oh, okay," she leaned back in her seat and he sighed.

That was a close one.

* * *

Marinette glanced across the aisle in the unusually quiet classroom. Today, she would admit something she would never have imagined possible, but she missed Chloe. Sure, the girl was intolerable, cruel, spoiled, and rotten to the core, but she knew there were times Chloe could be sweet in her own Chloe-like way. The reason she was gone is what bothered Marinette the most. Her father was unresponsive in a hospital, thanks to an akuma she failed to stop, and they didn't know if he would ever wake up.

Sabrina was at school today, but she sat quietly in the corner. Without Chloe she was like a ship off of it's mooring and set adrift. During their break between classes she just trudged around aimlessly. Marinette couldn't let her be by herself all day.

When lunch came around, Marinette decided to approach her, "Hey, Sabrina. How are you doing today?"

Sabrina's head snapped up, she was sitting at a table by herself, "Hi, Marinette. I'm doing okay, I guess." She shrugged and sighed, "Chloe isn't coming back to school until her dad wakes up and the doctors don't know if or when that will happen, so..."

Marinette glanced over to her friends. Alya was giving her a confused look that said 'what are you doing?' Marinette pointed to the table and shrugged, "Mind if I eat with you today?"

Sabrina perked up a little, "No, not at all."

Marinette pulled out her lunch bag and felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She was thankful Alya wasn't offended in their change of table and got the gist of what she was going for. Marinette pulled out an apple, reached over with her left hand, and patted the bench beside her, "Have a seat."

Her breath was about sucked out of her when Adrien plopped down to sit next to her, _his_ hand still resting on her far shoulder and his arm draped around her.

"Thanks, Marinette," he beamed. Then he nodded across the table, "Sabrina."

"Adrien," Sabrina nodded back.

Marinette turned to face him, "Adrien. I, uh, I thought you were Alya."

"Surprise!" he grinned and pulled his hand back; realizing he'd let it stay there far too long for a friendly gesture.

"Is this where we're sitting today?" Alya asked with a side-eye in Sabrina's direction.

"Yes," Marinette nodded, "Since Chloe will be gone for a while I thought we could keep Sabrina company."

Sabrina looked like she'd bubble over with excitement at the prospect of people being there to support her even though she felt she didn't deserve it.

* * *

"That was nice of you, Marinette."

Marinette turned suddenly and saw Adrien had fallen into step beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Eating lunch with Sabrina so she wouldn't be eating alone." He glanced over at her and smiled.

"Oh," she shrugged shyly, "I'm sure someone else would have."

"But they didn't. You did," he grinned at her. "It was sweet."

Since when did Adrien call her sweet? Marinette's face turned pink and she could barely make words come out of her mouth. He was standing so close and she could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"I'm j-just doing what I hope other people would do for me. Plus, I have some pretty _awesome_ friends to change their routine for me."

He scoffed, "You're unbelievable." His eyes widened as he said it in disbelief. He really couldn't figure out how someone could be as selfless as Marinette; or Ladybug, for that matter. He could only aspire to be as kind and selfless. She was his goal.

"Marinette, that was an awesome thing you did for Sabrina, girl," Alya chimed in as she caught up. "She looked really upset today."

Marinette rolled her eyes, "Not you, too. It's no big deal. Really."

"It was for Sabrina," Alya smirked as they saw Sabrina smiling for the first time all day.

Alya threw her arm around Marinette's shoulders and Adrien was instantly jealous. He wished he could do that without it being weird. Maybe someday.

"Hey, are we hanging out tonight?" Nino asked as he jogged to catch up. "Movie? Game night?"

"Games sound fun!" Alya perked up with a waggle of her eyebrows, "Count me in. Mari? Adrien?"

"Sure," Marinette agreed with a head bob.

Adrien's face broke into a vibrant grin, "Absolutely. I would need to run it by my dad first, but if I'm free you can count me in."

"Awesome! This will be totally lit!" Nino fist pumped the air, "Where are we meeting?"

"My house!" Marinette offered before even thinking. Then she spoke shyly, "I mean, I, uh, I have a balcony and my parents, they always have leftover food and stuff."

"YES!!" Alya cheered, "It's a date."


	9. Games We Play

Marinette informed her parents she'd be having a few friends over that night. So far she only knew of Alya, Nino, and maybe Adrien. EEEK! Adrien would be at her house, in her bedroom, and on her balcony. She really hoped Chat didn't decided to drop by. That might be awkward for all involved.

"That's wonderful, honey. Just be sure to take it outside if you're going to be up late and try not to annoy the neighbors."

"Of course, maman," she nodded, "We're just playing games."

Sabine walked into their storage case in the back of the store, "Here's all the leftovers after our donations today. Help yourself. I think we might have some soup and stromboli in the fridge upstairs."

"Thanks, maman!" she threw her arms around her shoulders and whispered, "Adrien might come."

Sabine's eyebrows rose, "The Agreste boy? The model? You are so fond of him, too."

"Please keep daddy away," she whined, "Don't let him embarrass me. Nino and Alya will be here, too."

"I'll do what I can," she nodded and held her hand up as if to promise, "to keep your father on a short leash to preserve your dignity."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Marinette had just finished setting up her balcony when Tikki informed her friends had arrived; all of them. Marinette glanced nervously out over the horizon one time before going to greet them. There was still an akuma on the loose. It might seem a little paranoid that she'd suggested they all hang out at her house to keep a protective eye on them, but she just couldn't shake the feeling that the akuma was close by. She personally knew how devastatingly dangerous this one was and no one else should have to suffer.

She made her way down to the living room when she heard her friends all chatting animatedly. Alya caught sight of her and gasped, "Marinette, did you hear?!"

"Hear what?"

Adrien was grimacing in what looked like pain or even guilt. Nino was staring at his shoes.

"There was another akuma attack," Alya whisper yelled.

"Who?"

"A member of parliament, a senator, Renaud Bleuet." Alya was tapping madly on her phone.

She paled, "How is he doing?"

"They don't have any information other than he is in critical condition. It sounds like he is worse off than Mayor Bourgeois."

"Do you know where it happened?"

Alya nodded as she scanned through her phone, "Sources say it was at a night club late last night."

Marinette felt like she could be sick. This was her fault. They hadn't been able to defeat the akuma because she'd made a mistake. She underestimated him and now he was systematically attempting to assassinate heads of state. All. Her. Fault.

"Are you okay?"

His voice was like warm honey and soothing to her. She wasn't in the state of mind to be nervous, or even care, that it was Adrien talking to her. Although, what she was aware of was her immense gratitude for his welcomed warmth.

"I don't know." Marinette sat on the edge of a couch cushion and held her hands cupped over her mouth. The air was suddenly much colder than she remembered. Even the quiet chatter of Nino and Alya wasn't enough to break her out of her thoughts. It was the warm touch of an arm around her shoulders that finally got her to breathe again.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked quietly. Adrien knew what was going through her head. He knew how much his Lady would overthink her problems and this one was probably the worst one yet.

She shook her head, "No. I just can't imagine how his family is feeling."

"What a party killer," Nino glared at Alya. "Way to go."

Alya knelt down in front of Marinette, "Girl, why are you so upset?"

"I don't know, Alya. First the mayor, now the senator..."

Adrien knew that feeling of guilt only too well. He could see her chastising herself internally. There was nothing he could do to convince her to forgive herself because he wasn't supposed to know why she felt guilty in the first place. This was awful. He wasn't going to let her go swinging off into the Paris night with a would-be-killer akuma on the loose. He couldn't let her get hurt again. He lied to Nathalie tonight just so he could be here to keep an eye on her.

"I'm sure they'll find him," he whispered. He turned to Alya, "Could you put out a notice on the Ladyblog to keep an eye out for this akuma? I'm sure Ladybug and Chat Noir could use all the help they can get."

"Pssh, as if. I doubt they read my blog," Alya rolled her eyes dramatically, "Although, I might be interested for my own sake." She bit her lip in thought before nodding and grinning, "Great idea! Thanks, Agreste."

He grimaced, "Don't mention it."

Marinette glanced over at him and smiled shyly, "That was a good idea."

"Thank you! I thought it would be worth a shot, right?"

They all crawled around until they were in a circle on Marinette's floor. They decided on board games to start as an ice breaker. Their first mistake was choosing Monopoly. First, it lasts forever, and second, Adrien's dad had been training him in the fine art of 'persuasion' and 'negotiation' to get people to do what he wants. Needless to say, this game didn't last forever and no one wanted to play Monopoly against Adrien ever again.

"What about poker?" Nino suggested.

"We don't have anything to bet," Marinette smirked.

"How about reciprocal favors?" Alya waggled her eyebrows, "Careful who you bet against and careful what you bet with."

"Uh..." Marinette glanced around the room nervously, "I'm game, I guess."

Adrien shrugged, "Me, too. It could be fun."

Nino rolled his eyes, "I'm going to be a pansy if I say no, aren't I? I guess you should count me in, too."

"Excellent!" Alya rubbed her hands together, "No antes, just bets."

"So if you win you collect these 'favors' from everyone that loses?" Marinette wondered aloud.

"Yes," Alya nodded.

"So it could be food, too, right?"

"Hey, as long as we start off with the same amount," Nino pointed at her insistently.

"Of course!" Marinette nodded, "I won't cheat."

"No food," Alya grinned, "I'm thinking physical and mental favors; hugs, cuddles, kisses, seven minutes in heaven, taking notes for a day, a week, whatever... _secrets_."

The way she said 'secrets' had Marinette's hair on end. That made her extremely nervous. Adrien wasn't doing too much better at the insidious inclinations.

"First up! Me. I'm the dealer. Nino, you are first to make a bet, then Marinette, then Adrien, and finally, me."

"Uh, what do I do?"

"Tell us what you're willing to do to stay in," Alya shrugged.

"Can I just tap the table and say check?"

Alya rolled her eyes and groaned, "I suppose, but what fun is th--"

Nino tapped the table, "Check." Alya glared.

"Check!" Marinette agreed.

"Check," Adrien chimed in.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Guys, you're no fun. There's no point in playing if you aren't willing to risk something to win."

"Then break the ice, babe," Nino suggested. He fiddled with his fingers in his lap nervously.

"I will," she glanced around the circle and smirked, "Let's see. Hmm."

"What if we fold!?" Marinette exclaimed suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

"What if we fold?" Marinette repeated.

Alya sucked her lower lip in to contemplate before suggesting, "You owe everything you have wagered up to that point. Just like in real poker." There was an agreement around the group and Alya continued with her bet. "I know! A high five. I bet a high five. You have to bet a high five to stay in."

Nino nodded and smiled, "I can bet a high five."

"Me, too!"

"Eh...I don't even know if my hand is worth that," Adrien groaned.

"Seriously, dude?" Nino glared, "Can't even do a high five?"

"Fine. I'll stay in...and I'll raise you a fist bump."

"RAISE!? Here you were about to fold and you're raising us a fist bump? You're just playing us there, rich boy."

"We're all equal here tonight," he reminded them all, "We're not betting anything material."

"True," Alya nodded, "Okay, I'll take your fist bump and raise you a hug."

"Fold," Nino set his hand down, "It's not a great hand."

"I'll take that bet," Marinette grinned.

"Me, too," Adrien agreed with a grin, "One hug." Adrien loved getting and giving hugs so this was a win-win for him.

"Hmm...looks like everyone's good. Show our hands?"

They all flipped their cards over. Marinette had a pair of eights, Alya had two pair twos and aces, while Adrien had a three of a kind in fives.

"I WIN!!!" he exclaimed triumphantly. "Nino, you owe me a high five and a fist bump. Ladies, you all owe me some squeezing."

Alya practically tackled him, threw her arms over his shoulders, and gave him a swift pat on the back. Marinette leaned over slowly, slipped her arms under his own, and laid her cheek against his chest. It felt nice. She waited for Adrien to push her away and when he didn't she peeked up at him, "Are you hugged out?"

"I'm good," he grinned, "Are you? You're the one paying me here."

"Yeah, Marinette, and the rest of us want to play another round."

Marinette sat back in her spot, blushing.

"You give great hugs," he whispered over to her.

Marinette grinned shyly, "So do you."

Nino dealt the next round. Bets went as high as a kiss on the lips, but Adrien folded at a hug and Marinette threw her hand in at a peck on the cheek.

Marinette dealt a round. Her cards were stellar! She held a four card run with a spare to trade before betting. Her draw yielded a straight of eight, nine, ten, jack, and a queen. She ended the first round of bidding with seven minutes in heaven in the hopes they'd all bail. She didn't predict that Adrien had a four of a kind in kings and would not be folding. They'd go back and forth until they agreed on a wager.

"I'll, uh, take your seven minutes," he started nervously, "and raise you a ten minute lip lock."

She glared, "You do realize that if Nino takes you up on that bet that you'll be locking lips, right?"

Alya held her hand up, "Technically, the winner can turn down payment out of the goodness of their hearts, but they have to forfeit payment equally."

Marinette hissed, "You didn't tell us that!"

"Well, I'm telling you now," Alya shrugged, "And with that, I'm out."

"Too rich for my blood," Nino smirked, "Looks like you guys are going to see how much you can make each other squirm."

Oh, no. This is what she was just telling Chat about. She might not be able to keep herself from doing things with Adrien. Here she was met with the option to give up on a magnificent hand, a challenge she would never otherwise turn down, and still owe him seven minutes in a dark closet somewhere, or, she could play this out and see just how far he goes with it and just pray she wins. Marinette was not a quitter.

"Ten minute lip lock, huh? Hmm...we can do better than that. I'll see your ten minute lip lock and r-raise you a cuddle and a romance movie."

Alya wolf whistled, "A steamy one or it doesn't count, girl."

Adrien scratched at his chin and grinned, "Yeah, that's good, but not good enough. No, I think this hand is worth more than that. Hmm. I'll see your movie 'date,' he clarified, and raise you a body rub, half hour, no limits."

Marinette's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock.

"DAMN, dude!" Nino exclaimed, "You're not pulling any punches are you tonight. You know she'd never--"

"Done!" Marinette interrupted, "And I'll raise you a side-by-side."

"A what?!" Adrien had never heard that term before.

Alya glanced excitedly from Marinette to Adrien and back again. This had escalated far faster and more intensely than she had anticipated it ever getting. She was making notes of all the things they'd wagered and smirked. They had done this to themselves and it was beautiful! Dang, her girl had gotten some guts from somewhere. Alya wasn't sure where, hut she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"A side-by-side is when you...you know," Nino gesture to his lap in a rather lewd fashion, "Either solo, or tandem, or whatever. That's why it's called a side-by-side because you 'finish' next to each other; side by side." He smirked over at Marinette and hissed, "Holy shit, Marinette! It's always the quiet ones. I'm kind of jealous I'm not in this hand anymore. Damn!"

Adrien leveled Marinette with a smoldering look that would melt solid rock. He had zero hesitation, and zero shame, when he said, "I call." He didn't want to go any further than that because of a game. Although, the anticipation of such an act with Marinette made him tingle with anticipation.

Marinette gulped while Alya fanned herself. She knew someone was paying up because neither one would turn it down. This was her day to celebrate!

"Flip 'em," Nino called.

Marinette gasped when she saw Adrien's four of a kind.

"I lost?" she whispered as she stared at the cards. It took her mere moments to realize that she and Adrien had just made some pretty heavy bets on that last hand. She nodded resolutely. Might as well get all this over with. Of course, she could hem and haw and say he can't possibly make her uphold any of it over a game. Even though, technically, each time she agreed to or surpassed a wager it was her consent. This was happening. Her boyfriend might not like it, but he said he'd still love her. "What do you want to do first?"

Alya looked over at Nino and winked, "Hey, babe, looks like we're going to get some alone time, after all."

"Sure does!" Nino shot two thumbs up at Adrien and let Alya lead him out onto the balcony.

Now that they were alone, they weren't nearly as brave as they had been with the confidence in their hand. Now, it was just them, no cards, just promised bets.

"We could start with the seven minutes, if you want," he suggested.

"I'm the one who owes you so we'll do whatever you want," she shrugged in defeat.

"Hey, don't be like that," Adrien admonished, "Its supposed to be fun. Don't be bitter because you lost. If you don't feel comfortable you don't have to do any of it."

She thrust her chest out and perked up like someone had flipped a switch, "No. I will hold up my end of this agreement. A deal is a deal; you won, I lost. Looks like our game is over, though, doesn't it?"

"It does appear so." Adrien had those little butterflies rapidly beating a tattoo against his rib cage. He and Marinette, he and his Lady, were going to do all those things. He'd never been alone with a girl quite like that before. The only one he'd ever seen naked was Marinette, and that was in a completely different, terrifying context. He couldn't even recall most of it because of his panicked state. He could feel his body physically changing in anticipation.

Marinette stood up and offered him her hand, "Let's go."

Marinette led him to the back of her room where the closet was located. Alya and Nino were up on the balcony, probably giving them some space and taking some time alone so there was no one to disturb them. 

The door swing closed behind them with a click. It was quickly followed by the light switch. 

"Um, Marinette?" Adrien wasn't sure how to approach this, "what are you doing?"

"It-It'll be easier if I can't see you," she admitted, "I sort of have a boyfriend, too, so...he told me this is OK, but I still feel like I'm cheating."

Adrien smirked in the dark, "Yeah, I can understand that. I'll respect you, I promise."

There were warm hands on his forearms, "I know. That's one of my favorite things about you."

His hands found their way to her waist, "How about we just talk for a while then?"

"Sure," she nodded, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about your boyfriend." It might be underhanded, but he wanted to know what she thought about him.

"He was totally unexpected," she giggled, "in the most delightful of ways. He reminds me of you, actually, except..."

"Except?"

"Don't take this the wrong way," she squeezed his arms gently, "He is playful, and flirty, and just a goof. He's a big kid and I love it."

Adrien felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him; in both good and bad ways. He knew he was reserved, definitely not flirty, but she didn't think he was playful? Or a goofball at least sometimes? He really was like that in private, and at least she liked that aspect of his personality.

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

"Yeah, it's okay," she shrugged.

After an awkward pause Adrien couldn't restrain himself, "I will respect your decision, either way, but could I kiss you?" Marinette gasped in the dark. "I really want to."

"You know, Adrien, you shouldn't feel guilty. I mean, I was the one who suggested a..." her voice dropped to a shy whisper, "A side-by-side." She'd had full confidence she'd win and then could choose, at her own discretion, whether or not to honor it, but now...

Adrien gulped audibly, "Yeah." They stood there awkwardly, "So would it be okay...?"

"Yes. Sure. I think so." Marinette was shaking uncontrollably like a leaf barely hanging on in the wind. She'd waited to kiss Adrien for such a long time. Now that she was finally afforded the opportunity she felt like she was a newbie.

She felt his body lean forward into her as a puff of his breath warmed her cheeks. He got so close before pulling away. What was wrong? What was happening? "Can I turn the light back on?" he asked timidly.

Marinette's breath caught in her throat as her anxiety multiplied. He wanted to be able to see her when he kissed her. There was something awfully intimate in the idea of his eyes watching her as they connected. She wanted to tell him no, that it would make it hard for her to stay calm, but her mouth was a traitor, "Sure."

There was a click as he managed to find the light switch. The light illuminated their faces and Adrien smiled back at her, "There you are." He stepped up, toe to toe with her, and smiled, "You're such a gorgeous girl, Marinette."

She blushed, "Thanks."

He slid his palm up against her cheek and back to rest just behind her ear. His fingertips tingled where he could feel her bare skin against his own, finally.

He faced towards her before she had a chance to prepare herself, and yet, it was like her subconscious knew what it was doing. There was nothing awkward about their kiss. It felt right.

Their lips connected, softly at first, before Adrien nipped her lower lip and chuckled. He then sucked it into his mouth. She gasped, but followed his lead as she plunged her tongue into those sucking lips. His thick grunt was enough to tell her he liked it.

Marinette's hands ended up in his hair, her fingertips lightly scratching his scalp, and he groaned. She giggled against his mouth, but never paused the kiss.

His hands slid up beneath her shirt and around to her back. His breath was leaving him in short, shallow pants as he felt just how soft her skin was to his touch.

They must have been making out for a while because there was a knock at the door, "Are you done yet?"

"And decent?!" Nino added before Alya wrenched the door open.

She muttered, "Party pooper," as she glanced over to her friend with knowing eyes. Adrien's hair was disheveled and Marinette's lips were swollen and flushed like she'd just eaten a bowl of cherries. Alya grinned deviously, "Need some more time or could Nino and I have our turn?"

"Done," Marinette blurted and grabbed Adrien's hand. She pulled him behind her, "You can have it." Adrien grinned after her with a love sick smile, but managed a weak finger wave at his friends with his free hand as he was led out of the closet.


End file.
